I Am Changing
I Am Changing from Dreamgirls is featured in New Directions, the thirteenth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Kurt and Mercedes. Kurt, Mercedes, and the rest of the past and present Glee Club members want to make Santana and Rachel become friends again. They tell them about how they had a little clash during lunch that day, but how they realized that fighting wasn't worth it, and that valuing their friendship was much more important. They try to make that clear to Rachel and Santana, and sing this song. Lyrics Kurt: Look at me Look at me I am changing Trying every way I can I am changing I'll be better than I am I'm trying to find a way to understand But I need you, I need you I need a hand Mercedes: I am changing Seeing everything so clear Kurt and Mercedes: I am changing I'm gonna start right now, right here Mercedes (Kurt): I'm hoping (Ooh) to work it out (Yeaah) And I know that I can Kurt and Mercedes: But I need you I need a hand Mercedes (Kurt): All of my life I've been a fool (Yeah) Who said I could do it all alone (Ooh, oh yeah!) How many good friends have I already lost (Ooh, oh, oh) How many dark nights have I known Kurt and Mercedes: Walking down that wrong road There was nothing I could find All those years of darkness Can make a person blind Mercedes: But now I can see Kurt and Mercedes (Mercedes): (I am) changing Trying every way I can (I am) changing Kurt: I will be better than I am (Mercedes: Better than I am) Kurt and Mercedes: But I need a friend To help me start all over again, oh Mercedes (Kurt): That would be just fine (Hey!) I know it's gonna work out (with Kurt: this time) (Hey!) Kurt and Mercedes (Mercedes): Because this time I am (This time) I am I am changing I'll get my life together now (Oooh! I am) changing (Yes, I know how) I'm gonna start again (I'm gonna leave my past behind) I'll change my life (I'll make a vow and) Nothing's gonna stop Me Now Trivia *This is the third song and last from the original stage production of Dreamgirls performed on the show. **Mercedes is a soloist in all three. **Most notably they are all originally sang by Effie White in the musical. Who Amber Riley portrayed in the West End production. ***Accepting an Olivier Award for her performance of Effie White. *This song was Alex Newell's final performance on The Glee Project. Errors *The position in which Mercedes and Kurt are holding their hands changes back and forth several times. Gallery i am changing.jpg Tumblr n314f50Mnv1t3cqy7o8 250.gif Tumblr n314f50Mnv1t3cqy7o4 250.gif Tumblr n314f50Mnv1t3cqy7o3 250.gif Tumblr n314f50Mnv1t3cqy7o5 250.gif Tumblr n314f50Mnv1t3cqy7o2 250.gif Tumblr n314f50Mnv1t3cqy7o7 250.gif Tumblr n314f50Mnv1t3cqy7o6 250.gif Tumblr n314f50Mnv1t3cqy7o1 250.gif Kurt nd iac2.gif Kurt nd iac.gif IAmChangingGlee (10).gif IAmChangingGlee (9).gif IAmChangingGlee (8).gif IAmChangingGlee (7).gif IAmChangingGlee (6).gif IAmChangingGlee (5).gif IAmChangingGlee (4).gif IAmChangingGlee (3).gif IAmChangingGlee (2).gif tumblr_nbet5ux30d1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_nbet5ux30d1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_nbet5ux30d1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_nbet5ux30d1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_nbet5ux30d1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_nbet5ux30d1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_nbet5ux30d1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_nbet5ux30d1ra5gbxo8_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Glee: The Music, Celebrating 100 Episodes